goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nice and Easy
Nice and Easy was the 17th episode of Season 1 of The Golden Girls TV series, also the 17th overall series episode. Directed by Terry Hughes and written by series co-executive producer Susan Harris with Stuart Silverman, it originally aired on NBC-TV on February 1, 1986. Summary Blanche's 20 year old niece Lucy, arrives in town and shows a very similar resemblance to her Aunt Blanche in the fact that she likes multiple sleeping partners. Lucy goes further out than Blanche and we learn why she behaves the way she does. Plot Blanche is preparing the house for the arrival of her niece Lucy, who will be looking at going to college there, however, a mouse has invaded the kitchen while Dorothy wants it gone and Rose tries to reason with it to leave without its death. Lucy is clearly Blanche's favorite when she comes but she reveals she has a date with a doctor she met on the plane, Blanche lets her go as her mother wouldn't. Lucy doesn't come home till the next morning, so she goes straight to the College Taster. However while the taster went well she reveals to Sophia and Dorothy that she is going out with Michael who she met in the college and only tells Blanche briefly of her plans which Dorothy and Sophia have to explain that Michael isn't the doctor and that Blanche needs to talk to Lucy for she is going for one night stands more than Blanche. That night Blanche waits up and Lucy comes home with Ed a vice cop after Michael was arrested and so Blanche tells Lucy that she isn't picking up anyone else while she's there but Lucy feeling embarrassed walks out with Ed. Blanche can't understand it but Dorothy and Rose see it as teenage rebellion and that Blanche as a surrogate older sister needs to help Lucy understand this. At Ed's apartment he talks to her about Miami Vice which is why he joined the police force, she clearly doesn't care for it. However, Blanche comes in and she speaks to her in private while Ed discovers that Rose is a fan of Miami Vice. Blanche and Lucy talk about the fact that Lucy is making herself too easy for men to use her, she remarks that Blanche isn't a saint but while she does agree that she does have success with men she only goes out with men she likes not because she wants to like, Lucy then reminds her that wanting to be liked isn't a bad thing when Lucy was growing up she saw herself as a grotesque child and that she wanted to be popular like Blanche was, then as she changed physically and boys noticed her she loved the attention, Blanche realizes that she has never learned to have self-respect and offers her an olive branch for them to enjoy the rest of the week. Lucy leaves Ed who was more interested in Rose's trivia knowledge to care. As Dorothy corners the mouse about to kill it she begins speaking to it and upon realizing this convinces it to leave. Lucy leaves and Blanche tells the girls what she said in Ed's apartment she explains that she never realized that Lucy looked up to her and that she does tease them with some of her stories even leaving it open if that's the truth. Guest Cast *Hallie Todd as Lucy Warren *Ken Stovitz as Ed Collins Trivia * The Golden Girls was originally called Miami Nice as a parody to Miami Vice, there was also a skit created with Selma Diamond and Doris Roberts. Quotes Lucy: Dorothy, Rose, I hope I wasn't too much trouble. Rose Nylund: Oh, don't be silly. Dorothy Petrillo-Zbornak: Oh, we enjoyed having you. Sophia Petrillo: So did half of Miami. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1